The New World
by PikachuXdigimon
Summary: After making a wish to have Pokémon in our world I wake up to find my wish came true. (Imagination is the greatest adventure) HIATUS
1. We live in a Pokémon World

**We Live In A Pokémon World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights belong to Game Freak**

**The idea of this story came from Seje for Days and his story Fated Reality and I asked him if he wanted to be in this story**

"Hey," Normal

"_Hey_**," **_Thoughts_

"_**Hey," Telepathy/Aura**_

I'm Chris when I woke up it I thought it was another day normal day I was talking with my good friend Seje for Days about our fanfiction stories I told him that I wished that Pokémon existed in our world and that I'd get my own Pokémon partner little did I know my wish would be granted in more ways than one.

"Huh why can't I ever get good sleep," I said as I woke up and heard my phone buzz, **"**_I wonder if I got any reviews last night_**,"** I thought to myself as I opened my mail, "Nope just Seje," I said as I opened his PM, "WTF," I said sending a reply,

_Me: Are you serious are you joking_

_Seje: No joke check the news_

_Me: All right this better be real_

_Seje: It is I swear_

After that I turned on the news and nearly had a heart attack a woman with an Eevee on her shoulder, "I found this little guy wandering the streets he was so cute I just had to help him," the woman said as I turned the T.V off.

"Holy freaking cow this is awesome," I said out loud as my mom screamed downstairs, "Huh what's up," I said to myself as went downstairs.

"Chris who is that," my asked pointing at a Mr. Mime and it was holding two eggs.

"It's a Mr. Mime the evolved form of Mime Jr.," I said as my mom calmed down a little.

"Is Mr. Mime dangerous," my mom asked knowing very little on Pokémon.

"Not really they really like too help people and they are Physic types," I told her as Mr. Mime spoke to us with telepathy.

"_**Hi I was wondering if I could stay here I found these eggs but don't have home to keep them safe,"**_ Mr. Mime said.

"Well okay I guess you can stay here," my Mom said, as Mr. Mime got really happy.

"_**Thank you so much since your letting me stay here I should at least help you with all your work,"**_ Mr. Mime said.

"Well if you need me I'll be sending messages to my friend Seje," I said as I pulled out my phone,

_Me: There is a Mr. Mime in my house so freaking cool_

_Seje: I found an injured Nidoking it's resting in my backyard_

_Me: No way man I really hope I get a Pokémon too_

_Seje: He's not mine yet at least and I bet you'll get an awesome Pokémon_

_Me: Thanks talk to ya later_

"Alright let's see I wonder if I can ask a Pokémon to join me," I said as I walked outside and saw a Pikachu that was lying on the ground face down, "Oh my gosh I just lucked out," I said as I picked up the injured Pikachu, "Let's see if Mr. Mime can help me heal you," I said to the injured Pikachu as I took it inside, "Yo Mr. Mime I got a Pikachu that needs some help," I said bringing in the Pikachu and placing him on the couch.

"_**I'm coming please step back so I can help her,"**_ Mr. Mime said.

"So Pikachu's a she not a he, that's cool," I said as Mr. Mime used Heal Pulse on Pikachu.

"_**There that should help her wounds now why don't you wait with her until she wakes up,"**_ Mr. Mime said.

"Sure I can do that," I said sitting on the couch next to Pikachu.

"Ugh what happened and where am I," Pikachu asked as I jumped and turned towards her.

"Am I going crazy or did you just talk," I said to Pikachu.

"You can understand me since when can humans do that," Pikachu said surprised.

"Hmm I've got a theory but I don't have to much evidence on it," I said getting Pikachu's attention, "I'm guessing Jirachi heard my wish that Pokémon exist in my world and merged the two of them," I said.

"Well that's good enough for me thanks for helping me what's your name," Pikachu asked me.

"My name is Chris but I nicknamed myself Shocker," I said holding at my hand to Pikachu.

"Well I'm Pikachu and why did you nickname yourself Shocker," Pikachu said shaking my hand.

"I play video games based off of Pokémon and used a team of Electric types to beat the Hoenn League plus I sort of like being shocked," I said shrugging.

"Well I'm just going to stick with Chris," Pikachu said climbing up me and sat on my shoulder.

"Cool I need to tell Seje about this," I said pulling out my phone,

_Me: Found an injured Pikachu and I think Jirachi brought Pokémon to our world_

_Seje: Holy shit that's awesome_

_Me: Well it means our worlds have become one world so the humans of the Pokémon world could show up soon_

_Seje: That's awesome Moncheli this so cool also the Nidoking seems to really like it here with me so I'm letting him stay with me_

_Me: I think Pikachu might stay with me too I'll try and visit you sometime so we can meet face to face_

_Seje: Cool see you then_

"So Pikachu would like to stay with me," I asked.

"Sure it would be nice to get some rest," Pikachu said.

"Alrighty then I'll take you upstairs to room okay," I said as I went upstairs with Pikachu on my shoulder, "Alright welcome to my humble abode," I said as I went and sat on my bed.

"Nice room but a little small," Pikachu said hopping off my shoulder to observe my room.

"Well I'm tired from all this excitement so let's just relax and take a nap," I said as laid down in my bed.

"I think I'll join you" Pikachu said as she got under my covers with me.

"Well good night," I said.

"Good night Chris," Pikachu said as we drifted off to sleep.


	2. A New day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon the rights belong to Game Freak **

**If you want to help me out I need more OC's Template will be on my page**

"Ugh I got to eat something," I said as I got up to go eat, "Hey Pikachu do you want to come with me to get something to eat," I asked her.

"Sure I was starting to get hungry anyway," Pikachu said getting on my shoulder.

"I'm making chicken biscuits want one," I asked as we went downstairs.

"What's it taste like," Pikachu asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Basically it taste like chicken meat," I said as I microwaved a pack of chicken biscuits.

"I'll try it could taste better then berries do," Pikachu said as I grabbed two plates.

"Here let me set up the stool for ya," I said putting the stool next to the table.

"Thanks," Pikachu said as I pulled the biscuits out of the microwave and put one on both of our plates.

"Here eat up then we can visit Seje and maybe if you want to stay with me get you a Pokéball so no one can take you," I said as Pikachu thought about it.

"Sure I've got nowhere else to go," Pikachu said sadly.

"Well alrighty then let's go see if Mr. Mime can send us to him," I said as Mr. Mime walked in, "Hey Mr. Mime can you do me a favor a teleport me and Pikachu to meet a friend he lives in Cleveland, OH and I told him I'd meet up with him is possible for you to send me there," I asked Mr. Mime.

"_**I can do that but when do you want to come back,"**_ Mr. Mime asked, "I guess around 11:00 am should work and my friend might want to come with us," I said looking at the clock.

"_**Alright then I'll let your mother know you went to go see a friend if she asks,"**_ Mr. Mime said as she used Teleport.

_**Cleveland, OH**_

"Where is PXD," a boy said impatiently as he stood waiting with a Nidoking.

"You said he sent you message saying he'd be coming to today did he say what time," Nidoking asked.

"He said he'd be here soon," the boy said as a flash of light appeared, "Who is flashbanging me," the boy said in surprise.

"It is I PXD," I said as the light died down.

"Hmm so your Seje's friend," Nidoking asked.

"Yep I'm PXD but my real names Chris," I said as Pikachu waved from my shoulder.

"Hi I'm Pikachu," Pikachu said introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Seje and this is Nidoking," Seje said introducing themselves.

"Well it's good to finally meet you face to face Seje," I said shaking his hand.

"It's good to finally meet you to," Seje said smiling.

"Hey Seje do you think we might meet Ash Ketchum," I asked him.

"I don't know but anything is possible," Seje said with a shrug.

"So let's see if we can't find some Pokéballs since Pikachu wants to be my first Pokémon," I said as Seje smiled.

"Well that's great Nidoking agreed to be my first Pokémon too," Seje said with a smile.

"Cool now where do we go to get Pokéballs because I've got no clue where to find'em," I said hearing Seje hit himself in the head.

"Really you forgot to check where to find them," Seje said.

"Well how am I supposed to figure it out overnight," I countered.

"Touché," Seje said in defeat.

"Let's go to my place and figure it out," I said, "Mr. Mime you still here," I asked.

"_**Yes what do you need,"**_ Mr. Mime asked.

"We need to get back to my place to find out where to get some Pokéballs," I said.

"_**Fine I'll take you and your friend back to your home,"**_ Mr. Mime said as she used teleport on all of us.

_**Franklinton, NC**_

"Welcome to my house let me grab my laptop and I'll be back in a sec," I said as me and Pikachu went back into the house.

"Well it's a pretty nice house wonder if I could get a place to crash like this one day," Seje said.

"Who knows that depends on you ya know," Nidoking said looking around.

"I'm back and I found a Pokémon center that appeared near the Food Lion so let's go," I said to Seje.

"Alright so how do we get there," Seje asked.

"My mom said she'll drive us," I said.

"Okay but how do we get Nidoking to fit in a car," Seje asked.

"We have a truck so everyone come on and let's go," I said as we all got loaded into the truck, "Alrighty when we get their I think we should talk to Nurse Joy and see if she can give us a Pokédex or at least point us in the right direction," I said and Seje nodded in agreement as we pulled up in front of the Pokémon center, "Alrighty let's get this show on the road," I said as the four of us walked inside and saw other trainers looking out the window to investigate their new surroundings, "Well looks like their not to freaked out," I said stifling a laugh.

"Excuse us Nurse Joy do you have any Pokéballs we can use," Seje asked the Nurse Joy.

"Oh yes here are some for you and your friend," she said handing Seje 12 Pokéballs.

"I got them so here take yours," Seje said handing me 6 Pokéballs and I held one out for Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu are you ready," I asked her as she tapped the Pokéball and it dinged immediately, "Cool come on out Pikachu," I said letting her out.

"That thing is very cramped," Pikachu said with her arms crossed.

"If you want to stay outside of your Pokéball I don't mind," I said shrugging making her happier.

"Thanks Chris," Pikachu said smiling and licked my cheek.

"No problem Pikachu," I said as the wall of the Pokémon center exploded.

(Insert the Unova motto), Team Rocket said as I sighed.

"So now the three stooges are here to grace us with their idiocy, well isn't that just great what next Ash busting through that door and whooping you're sorry asses," I said stifling a laugh.

"Did you just insult us," James said.

"Wow you got it in three seconds that must be a new record for you dipshits," I said calmly as Seje and Nidoking laughed.

"Gr how dare you insult me, Go Woobat" Jessie said with tick mark on her head releasing Woobat.

"Well since Ash isn't here to kick your sorry hides I'll do it for him," I said getting Jessie, James, and Meowth angry.

"You little brat, Woobat use Air Slash," Jessie said angrily as Woobat attacked.

"Pikachu use Agility to dodge then finish up with Thunder Shock," I said as Pikachu dodged Air Slash with ease and unleashed a powerful Thunder Shock fainting Woobat.

"Go Yamask," James said releasing Yamask.

"Pikachu use Thunder Tail," I said.

"Alright I'll try," Pikachu said as she jumped into an Iron Tail before focusing electricity into her tail and hit Yamask fainting Yamask.

"Wait she spoke does that mean I'm not the only talking Pokémon anymore," Meowth asked sadly.

"Great work now if you could please blast these morons off," I said as Pikachu charged a Thunder.

"Not if we can help it," Meowth said shooting a small glass ball at Pikachu.

"Quick switch to Iron Tail," I said as Pikachu stopped charging and hit the glass ball with Iron Tail smashing it.

"Oh crud," Meowth said seeing Pikachu getting angry.

"Unleash the Thunder," I said with a wicked smile sending chills down their spines and Seje's.

"With pleasure," Pikachu said darkly as she unleashed the attack on them sending them into the sky.

"Boo-yah we rocked," I said excitedly hugging Pikachu.

"That was great we should battle again sometime," Pikachu said smiling.

"Let me heal your Pokémon it must be tired after that battle," Nurse Joy said as I let Nurse Joy heal her.

"That was a rush no wonder it's fun to battle," I said excitedly as Seje sat beside me, "Okay first off congrats on winning your first battle, second what was with that creepy smile," Seje said as I laughed.

"That smile was just for show but that's nothing compared to my true rage," I said smiling.

"Well warn me next time okay cause I thought you were going to turn into Freddy Kruger," Seje said as Nurse Joy came back with Pikachu.

"Your Pikachu's been fully healed," Nurse Joy said as Pikachu climbed back on to my shoulder.

"Well thanks again Nurse Joy," I said as we went back to my house, "Well Seje you might need to get back home we've both got one more week of school so I'll see in the summer," I said as Mr. Mime took Seje home, "Well now that it's nearly night I'm going to sleep," I said as I went to my room with Pikachu.

"Mind if I sleep with you again Chris," Pikachu asked.

"Sure but why do you want to sleep with me again," I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't like being lonely I've been lonely for a long time and that Pokéball makes me feel like I'm all alone again and I don't want to feel that kind of pain," Pikachu said sadly.

"If that's your reason then your more than welcome to sleep with me again," I said sympathetic to Pikachu's pain making her smile.

"Thank you so much," Pikachu said hugging me.

"It's no problem I'm lonely sometimes too people think I'm weird and don't hang out around me so I've have very little amount of friends and me and my brother are complete opposites so we don't really agree on to much," I said sadly with a smile, "But if I kept thinking negatively I would've gone insane so I just stopped caring about the negatives and try to focus on what I do got," I said with smile.

"So were not that different are we," Pikachu said smiling.

"Not really the only thing that's different is species and gender," I said getting us to laugh, "I wonder if I can take you to school I know they don't allow animals but they never said anything about Pokémon," I said smiling.

"We can think about that in the morning for now let's sleep," Pikachu said getting in my bed.

"Alright good night Pi," I said and went to sleep.

"Good night Chris," Pikachu said as she too drifted off to sleep.


	3. Arceus Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights go to Game Freak**

_Unknown_

"Okay we're in the middle of an empty dream," I said with Jewel beside me, "How did we get here," Jewel asked, "Don't know but I think I see Seje and Nidoking," I said pointing at them as they were walking around with two others and a Mew and a Quilava,"Yep that's them," Jewel said as we went over, "Yo Seje what up homes who be the rest of these dogs," I said like a gangster with Jewel laughing, "Huh Chris what in the name of spaghetti are you doing here," Seje asked, "Don't know but I'm guessing this has something to do with a Legendary," I said, "Oh really which one," the girl asked with the Mew on her shoulder, "I don't I'm not a rocket scientist and who are you two," I said trying to get straight to the point, "I'm Adam a distant cousin of Seje and this is my lover Bullet," Adam said as Bullet stayed close to him possibly hoping to make out with Adam later, "And I'm Kora and this my first Pokémon my sweet Lily," Kora said as Lily stared at me like I'm a new toy out of the box, "Kay I'm Chris and this is my partner and mate Jewel," I said referring to Pikachu, "Uh how do you have sex with each other," Adam asked Jewel looked insulted, "It's a shocking secret," I said getting Jewel to laugh then Seje laughed as well leaving Adam confused since he wasn't BOSS enough to understand, "Umm what are you guys laughing about," Adam asked still confused while shook his head, "Now that's an electric sex joke," Seje said still laughing, "Kay now the Legendary should appear pretty soon," I said as a bright light appeared, "Ah it's good old Arceus," I said as the light died down the Pokémon and Adam pretty much crapped themselves except Mew she just floated around unphased by Arceus's appearance, "So you are the ones Jirachi spy's on," Arceus said making everyone but me shiver I just smirked, "So Jirachi has an interest in us sorry I've got Jewel as my girl and I'm not ready for a harem," I said smirking as Arceus gave soft yet quiet giggle, "I see you are comedian," Arceus said smiling, "Eh I dabble but writing is my hobby," I said smiling, "So can someone explain why we're here," Kora asked confused why we were here, "As you know our worlds which once were separate are now one this being a wish Jirachi granted from your heart's though Chris here was the only one to speak it," Arceus said as I shrugged, "I just spoke my mind," I said with a small smile, "Yes and now I need a favor," Arceus said, "Let me guess has something to do with an evil Team I'm guessing Team Rocket," I said as Arceus nodded, "They have tried to kidnap the legendries and have captured three of them Keldeo, Moltres, and Azelf," Arceus said, "Let me guess your going to send us to them to free your three Legends… simple enough," I said as Adam and Kora's jaws dropped, "Simple enough that place will be crawling with guards and they'll probably have guns," Adam said as I gave dark smile, "I'm stealthy and very dangerous I can sneak in and free them and kill anyone who get's in my way," I said laughing causing everyone but Arceus to shiver as I saw her give a small smile, "That's a little bit on the creepy-creepy side sounds like you want to do some rapey-rapey too," Seje said standing back, "No raping and only killing if they try to kill me," I said, "Well will you help me," Arceus asked us, "I'm in," I said, "Same here," Seje said, "I'm in," Kora said, "Alright but only because it's you Arceus and the fact that no one should piss off a Legendary," Adam said, "Good I'll send you there now and please hurry," Arceus said with concern in her voice as she sent us to the Rocket's base.

_Outside Rocket Base_

"Wake up sleepy heads," I said as everyone except for Jewel were awake, "Jewel please shock them low voltage," I said sighing, "Okay but later you and me go somewhere private," Jewel said shocking them only Seje was asleep, "He could sleep through a stampede," Adam said laughing, "I got this," I said kneeling and staring into Seje's soul, "Wake up now," I said in demanding voice as Seje woke up with face that looked like he saw a demon, "WTF WAS THAT," he screamed as guard put a gun to his head, "Looks like we got three intruder's," the guard said as Seje looked for me and Jewel, "I'd better end this," the guard said ready to pull the trigger as Seje and everyone else closed their eyes, the bullet never came as they opened their eyes to see a headless body, "Oh my God," Adam said throwing up on a tree and Kora closed her eyes and feel to her knees, "Hah it's not a challenge these guy's aren't experienced in combat and can easily be tricked," I said throwing the head the ground, "Dude how did you do that," Seje asked seeing the clean cut between the head and body, "With this," I said holding a piece of rusted metal, "Now let's go I hate to kill idiots there's no challenge," I said as they followed me into the Base.

_Inside Rocket Base_

"Alright Jewel use Thunder Wave to paralyze the guards," I whispered as Jewel paralyzed them, "Alright let's go," I said running past the paralyzed guards, "Where are they," Adam asked as I felt their power, "They should be close," I said running towards the Legendries, "In here that's where the Legends are," I said as me and Seje got into position, "Let's rock and roll peeps," I said as me and Seje kicked the door down with the Legendries strapped to tables and a scientist examining them, "Who are you this private property," the scientist said as I unstrapped Azelf, "Stop now or else," the scientist threatened, "Or what you going to call in your guards don't bother they've been paralyzed," I said unstrapping Keldeo, "Hey buddy go to sleep," Seje said delivering a knockout punch, "Nice shot but let's help them get out," I said unstrapping Moltres and taking the scientist's notes with me, "Hmm they didn't get much info but now they have nothing," I said as Jewel used Thunderbolt on the notes destroying them, "Now let's go home," I said as we walked out of the Base.

_Unknown_

"Arceus were back and your Legends were freed and any info Team Rocket had was destroyed," I said smiling as we arrived in Arceus's pocket dimension, "Thank you for your help," Arceus said Adam spoke, "Arceus where will the Legendries go in our world the landscape won't be the same like it was in your world," Adam said as Arceus nodded, "I've already sent some to join Ash the three you saved were also going to meet with him," Arceus said as I smiled, "So Ash Ketchum is in our world I can't wait to battle him," I said getting excited, "Yes but not all the Legends are with Ash, Reshiram and Zekrom have chosen to find partners of their own and the others wish to find a place they can call home here on the planet," Arceus said, "Well I can look after Reshiram for you if Reshiram doesn't mind," Adam said, "If you want you may ask him yourself he is currently somewhere called Arizona," Arceus said, I'll try and get there sometime," Adam said, "Cool well it was nice meeting you Arceus," I said as Arceus nodded, "I may contact you again until then you may now return to your homes," Arceus said as the place we were in faded away.


	4. Twin Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights go to Game Freak**

**AN: Hey guys I need OC's to help keep this story going so PM me if you or put it in a review just follow the template on my page.**

_1 week later_

"Chris wake up time to eat," Pikachu said shaking him, "Food? Heck yeah let's eat," I said waking up, "Alright finally you woke up," Pikachu said as we went down stairs, "Hey I was thinking that I should give you a name besides Pikachu," I said as she looked surprised and a little hurt, "You were thinking and what's wrong with my name," Pikachu said giving me an upset look, "Ha very funny and theirs nothing wrong with your name I just don't want you to get confused if we battle another Pikachu," I said making her happier, "So what names did you have in mind," Pikachu asked me, "I was thinking of calling you Jewel or Juliet," I said as Pikachu thought, "Why Jewel," she asked, "Because your are a jewel in my eyes," I said as Pikachu blushed furiously, "I think Jewel will work best," Pikachu said deciding on her name, "Okay then Jewel," I said as she blushed, "Good morning Chris and good morning Pikachu," my mom said placing plates with pancakes on the table, "Morning Mom and Pikachu wants to be called Jewel we decided on it together this morning," I said as we sat at the table, _**"Morning Chris and Morning Jewel,"**_ Mr. Mime said to us with a smile, "Hey Mr. Mime when you came here you had two eggs where are they," I asked curiously as we ate, _**"In your mothers room why do you ask,"**_ Mr. Mime said, "I just wanted to see them I've always wanted to see a Pokémon egg up close," I said as we finished eating, _**"If you want you can go and see them I don't mind it,"**_ Mr. Mime said, "Wow Jewel your almost as fast an eater as Chris is," my mom said, "She's learning from the best," I said proudly, "Well are we going to see those eggs or not," Jewel asked as we went into my mom's room.

"Wow these are some interesting eggs," I said seeing the two eggs one had blue triangle the other had a red triangle, "Yeah they seem familiar," Jewel said looking at the eggs, "I can feel something coming from the eggs," I said as they glowed, "They're hatching," Jewel said sitting on the bed, "Cool now I'm going to see them hatch that's so cool," I said as the eggs glowed brightly again and took the forms of a Latios and Latias, "Daddy and Mommy," the two dragons said looking at us, "Did they imprint on us," I asked Jewel, "I think so but I don't mind it I think it's cute," Jewel said smiling, "Well I guess I can try to be a father to them I'm the only male old enough to do it," I said smiling, "Hey let's go show your mom and Mr. Mime," Jewel said as I smiled, "Yeah they probably need to be informed about this," I said picking up the two Eon dragons, "You two are pretty cute," I said thinking of names for them, "Jewel do you have suggestions for naming these two," I asked her, "Maybe we should name Latios, Loti and Latias, Lati" Jewel said, "Sounds pretty good do you guy's like that," I asked the duo, "I like it Daddy," the duo said, "Alright then let's go show my mom," I said carrying them downstairs, "Mr. Mime the eggs hatched," I said seeing a Pokémon poacher with a Drowzee in my living room my mom and Mr. Mime asleep from hypnosis, "Well they hatched I'll be able to get more money then," he said as he turned towards me and the duo, "Don't worry Chris I'll send him flying," Jewel said, "No I'll beat this inconsiderate little idiot to pulp myself watch the children while I kick his butt into tomorrow," I said calmly, "Drowzee use Hypnosis so I won't be interrupted," the poacher said as Drowzee used the attack I took it head on, "Nighty night," the poacher said thinking I would fall asleep, "Really this is a Hypnosis attack it's weak and pathetic and do you take baths any or just roll in the mud all day cause you smell like the inside of my butt," I said still standing as the attack ended, "What impossible you should be asleep," the poacher said looking at me in disbelief, "My will is 10 times stronger than that weak Hypnosis now here comes your beat down enjoy," I said as ran up to him and hit him in the face, "Now your going to get it punk," he said as he tried to punch me I just moved out of his way, "Slow and ugly wow what a combination," I said smirking as his Drowzee attacked me, "Two on one that's not fair now I'll even the odds," I said as Jewel watched me fight them, "You done son," I said dodging as the poacher and Drowzee hit each other in the head trying to head butt me knocking Drowzee out, "Now time to get the cops to arrest dumbo here," I said breathing heavily as I called the cops on him as he returned his Drowzee, "Chris that was amazing where did you learn to fight like that," Jewel asked me as the two dragons cheered for me, "Animal instinct it's a primal urge all animals and humans share we use it to survive in fights and hunt for food," I said as the poacher charged with a knife, "DIE YOU LITTLE SNOT," he said as I grabbed his throat, "Now drop the knife or else," I said with venom in my voice as he dropped the knife, "Good now you get to sleep," I said punching him in the side of the head knocking him out, "Yay Daddy beat the bad guy," said Lati as Loti still looked scared, "Are you okay Loti," I asked the small dragon, "I got scared by all the yelling and when he almost hurt you," Loti said about to cry, "Hey it's okay I made sure he won't wake up for a long time," I said as the police arrived and my mom and Mr. Mime woke up, "Ugh what happened," my mom asked, "Well a poacher broke and used a Drowzee to make go to sleep I fought him and the Drowzee pretty easily and the eggs hatched," I said making my mom happy and surprised, "But how come they didn't put you to sleep," my mom asked as Mr. Mime looked into my mind, _**"Something about you is different than most humans,"**_ Mr. Mime said as I nodded, "I'm just special and besides that Hypnosis was so weak I pity that Drowzee," I said, _**"So did you feel anything strange while under the attack,"**_ Mr. Mime asked, "No but fighting those to that felt like fun and I enjoyed fighting them," I said smirking, _**"Do you regret fighting them,"**_ Mr. Mime asked, "No but I know conscience will give me a headache or two later," I said already hearing the arguments, "Well good job Chris in fighting that man and protecting those two," my mom said as she let the police in and they handcuffed the man, "Good job remembering to call us to come get him," the officer said as I noticed a Pokéball on his belt, "Upgrade to your arsenal," I asked pointing at the Pokéball, "Yeah we just got them to day after a pack of fire breathing dogs helped stop some robbers with some weird purple snakes," the officer said, "Okay the dogs are probably Growlithe and the snakes are Ekans unless they had something like a cobra then they were Arbok," I said surprising the officer, "You know what they are," he said surprised, "Yeah they are Pokémon like the anime now they are here the reason I don't know but anyone can simply ask a Pokémon to join them or you'll have to battle them and catch them with Pokéballs," I said making something click in the officers head, "Oh yeah I remember that show when I was kid," he said, "Yeah well now it's real life so you should probably let your chief know," I said, "I guess well have a good day," the officer said as he left, "So Chris I asked Jewel about Latios and Latias and she said something about them imprinting on both of you," my mom said, "That's how it work's in the life cycle of a Pokémon," I said shrugging, "But your only 14 how will take care of them," mom asked me I could feel her worry, "I have Jewel she can help me and they look up to her as a mother," I said with a small smile, "Fine but weren't you going to meet with Seje today," my mom asked as I paled, "Crap I knew I forgot something," I said looking at my PM's

_Seje: Where are you_

_Seje: Are you ignoring me _

_Seje: Is something happening with you and Pikachu_

_Seje: WTF WHERE ARE YOU JEEZUSKINESIS WHAT HAPPENED_

_Me: Two eggs hatched and a Pokémon poacher broke into my house and tried to kill me after kicking his ass_

_Seje: …That sucks_

_Me: The eggs imprinted on Jewel (Pikachu's new name) and me _

_Seje: Cool now you're a dad_

_Me: Yeah I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to sleep_

"Now to make sure no one can steal Lati or Loti," I said calling Lati and Loti as I got two Pokéballs with me, "Yes daddy," they said as they came to me with Jewel, "Hey Lati, Loti I want to keep you safe so I need to catch you in these so no one can take you away," I said to them showing them the Pokéballs, "Okay daddy then can we take a nap," Lati asked me, "Sure I'll let out so you can sleep with us," I said smiling as they tapped the Pokéballs and were sucked inside with an instant ding, "Alright come on out," I said letting Lati and Loti out, "yawn let's go to sleep," Loti said as I carried them to my room, "Now let me just place them there and Jewel you get on one side and I'll get on the other," I said as we got in the bed, "Now I've got kids life must truly love me," I said smiling, "Or your just lucky," Jewel said smiling, "Yeah I'm really lucky," I said to her, "Maybe later we have children present," Jewel said drifting off to sleep, "Good nighty Lati, Loti, and you too Jewel," I said as I slept.


	5. Aura Nova

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights it goes to Game Freak**

"Ah nothing like the smell of food in the morning," I said waking Lati and Loti, "Hmm yawn what's up Daddy," Lati said as she hovered a little, "Yeah it's time to eat some breakfast then me and Jewel are going to spar a bit, then eat lunch, go see Seje and Nidoking possibly play around, eat dinner, and then sleep," I said going over what I had planned, "That's sounds like fun but who's Seje," Loti asked me, "He's a friend of mine," I said as we went downstairs, "Mom what's for breakfast," I asked, "Chicken biscuits," she said as we sat at the table, "Cool now guys and gals let's dig in," I said popping a whole biscuit in my mouth as Lati and Loti each ate one and Jewel tried eating a biscuit whole but only managed half, "Don't worry Jewel you'll get their you just need to learn how to unhinge your jaw to make it wider but try and learn slowly you don't want to choke," I said encouraging her, "Alright I'll try," Jewel said eating slower, "Good eating slowly will loosen your jaw," I said as I finished eating my food, "Hey I'm going to test something outside while I wait," I said as went to the backyard, "Ah finally now to see if it's possible to use Aura," I said smirking, "Calm and peace," I said focusing on opening my Aura as I felt my Aura but only at half way, "Hmm let me try this, rage and destruction," I said focusing on opening my Aura it was different than the first time but still only half way, "Hmm what am I missing," I said softly thinking about why I could only bring half my Aura out, "Wait a min… I've got it," I said getting ready, "Balance and neutrality," I said as I calmed my breathing, "Balance and neutrality," I said again feeling my Aura spike, "Perfection now let's try an Aura Sphere," I said as I focused my Aura into sphere's in front of my palms, "Now Aura Sphere," I said making the sphere appear, "Hmm that was fun," I said smiling making the sphere dissipate, "YOU JUST MADE AN AURA SPHERE," Jewel yelled shocked by it and surprised me, "Whoa chill Jewel I was just testing besides I've never been able to make Aura Sphere up until now," I said turning towards Jewel, "Wait if you couldn't do it before how could you do it now," Jewel asked me, "I guess the energy of your world is waking the Aura of people in my world since before the merge no one could make an Aura Sphere," I explained making her calm down, "Well fine but I'd rather have a Lucario help you train your Aura," Jewel said with a worried tone, "If it makes you happy then I'll see if Seje has any buddies with a Lucario," I said as we went back inside, "Hey Lati, Loti were going to go see Seje," I said as they came into the living room, "Yay a road trip," Lati said excitedly, "Actually you two will Teleport us there since it would take days to reach Cleveland, Ohio," I said as Lati pouted, "Aw I wanted to ride in a car," Lati said as Loti deadpanned, "Their will be other chances," Loti said comforting Latias, "Okay," Lati said disappointed, "Lati; Loti try and use Teleport okay," I asked them as their eyes glowed white and we disappeared in a flash.

_Seje's House_

"Whoa okay note to self train Lati and Loti more," I said out loud as I hit the ground, "Yeah Mr. Mime can train their Psychic abilities when we get back," Jewel said lying on the ground, "Sorry daddy; sorry mommy," Lati and Loti said looking disappointed, "Don't worry about I've been through worse," I said trying to make them feel better, "Alright now that were here let's go see if Seje knows anyone who can help you," Jewel said as I got up, "Alright hey Seje you home," I said knocking on the door, "Hmm who are you," a boy said opening the door a Monferno standing beside him, "Hey my names Chris and this is Jewel is Seje here," I asked, "Yeah he's in his room I'll go get him," the boy said closing the door, "Well I guess Seje's got siblings," I said as Jewel deadpanned, "No duh Sherlock," Jewel said as I scowled, "You are such a comedian," I said petting her on the head, "Yeah I know," Jewel said as I laughed and Seje opened the door, "What's so funny," Seje asked as I turned to him, "Hey apparently I can use Aura and Jewel wants me to train with so do you have any friends with a Lucario," I asked explaining the visit, "I've got another buddy named Chris he lives in Kingston, Ontario, Canada and he has a Lucario named Aurora I'll send a PM," Seje said, "Thanks Seje and before we go let me introduce you to Lati and Loti," I said as they hid behind my shoulders, "Wow a Latias and Latios well congrats to you amigo," Seje said smiling, "Lati; Loti this is Seje say hi," I said to them, "Hello," they said making Seje smile, "Aw these two are just too adorable," Seje said walking back inside, "Thanks well Lati; Loti time to go visit Chris," I said as their eyes glowed and in a flash of light teleported the four of us to Canada.

_Kingston, Ontario, Canada_

"So Aurora when do you think PXD will be here," a boy asked looking to his Lucario, "Soon I can sense his Aura it's… different," the Lucario said as flash of light appeared, "So their here," the boy said as the light died down, "Hey you must be Chris," I said as I held out my hand, "Yes but you can call me Thunder," Thunder said shaking my hand, "And your Aurora right," I said, "Yes I am so you can use Aura," Aurora said with some disbelief in her voice, "Yes watch," I said as Jewel hopped off my shoulder, "Aura sphere," I said as a ball of Aura appeared in my hand, "T-That shouldn't be possible especially if you've never trained your Aura before," Aurora said shocked, "Well I believe in everything," I said smiling, "But your Aura it could be drained from that," Aurora said, "Well I don't feel weird or weaker I feel just fine," I said as Aurora activated her Aura sense, "Your Aura is massive it's like it was bottled up and sealed away," Aurora said feeling my Aura, "Well Aurora can you teach him," Thunder asked, "Yes and it might not take very long to teach him either," Aurora said as I breathed a sigh of relief, "Good I want to get done so I can eat," I said smiling as everyone deadpanned, "Is he always like that," Thunder asked Jewel, "I've gotten used to it," Jewel said, "Okay let's begin your training," Aurora said, "Good this going to be fun," I said smirking.

_In the forest_

"Okay I did some meditation and stretches now what," I said letting go of my leg, "Now focus on sensing Aura feel it in everything," Aurora said, "Alrighty let's do this," I said closing my eyes and focusing on everything around me, "So what do you sense," Aurora said, 'He might not be able to sense anything yet,' Aurora thought, "I sense everything pretty well," I said walking forward with my eyes closed avoiding trees in my way, "Impressive but now let's see you try use Aura sight," Aurora said as I opened my eyes they glowed blue, "I see a lot of Aura," I said seeing the Aura in everything, "Impressive now let's see you use it in defense," Aurora said creating a Aura Sphere as my eyes stopped glowing, "Alright I'm ready," I said as she threw the sphere at me, "Now use your Aura to block it," Aurora said as shielded myself from the attack, "Your doing better than I thought you would," Aurora said smirking, "Thank you now I've got a question can I mold my Aura into a weapon like a katana," I asked, "Yes it's possible but it requires a high amount of concentration," Aurora said, "Alright then let me try it real quick," I said as began to focus my Aura into my hand, "Don't be upset if you don't succeed at first practice will make it perfect," Aurora said as I continued to focus, "Aura Blade," I said as my Aura took the form of a katana with a lighting bolt shaped handle, "Impressive you have amazing control over your Aura," Aurora said surprised but smiled, "Boo-Yah I'm awesome," I said dispelling the blade, "Now I think we should be done," Aurora said, "Cool well let's head back so I can show Jewel," I said smirking.

_Thunder's house_

"Jewel I'm back from doing the training," I said getting no response, "Huh Jewel come on out," I said still no response, "Something's not right," Aurora said rushing inside as I followed, "Hmm let's see if we can find their Aura," I said as my eyes glowed blue, "Upstairs two Aura signatures," I said as my eyes stopped glowing Aurora rushed upstairs, "Aurora you find them yet," I asked as she yelled for me too get up there, "What's wrong," I asked seeing Aurora above Jewel and Thunder bruised and on the ground, "What the heck happened," I asked Aurora, "I don't know I found them like this," Aurora said worry in her voice, "Do you love Thunder," I asked as Aurora flinched, "I-I have feelings for him b-but I'm afraid of rejection," Aurora said saddened, "Tell him when he wakes up now stand aside I'll use my Aura to heal them," I said as Aurora looked at me, "You heal Jewel I will heal Thunder," Aurora said as I nodded in understanding, "Alright here goes nothing," I said letting my Aura seep into Jewel healing her bruises, "Alright Jewel will wake up later but Lati and Loti aren't here so I guess a poacher attacked them," I said walking downstairs, "Where are you going," Aurora asked, "To save my kids," I said as left the house.

_In the forest_

"Ha I can't believe my luck now I can sell these legends and I'll be rich," the poacher said as Lati and Loti were in a cage scared and crying, "They don't belong to you," I said wearing a hood to cover my face getting the poachers attention, "Huh and who are you some wannabe hero," the poacher said grinning as my Aura Blade formed, "No I'm Shocker," I said not revealing my identity, "Well I don't care who you are Mightyena get him," the poacher said releasing his Pokémon, "Hmm not a challenge for me," I said as I struck the Mightyena with my blade causing it too faint(Not dead) as I approached the hunter, "Gr who do you think you are," the poacher said returning his Mightyena, "I'm Shocker and you've been," I said hitting him with my blade causing him to bleed, "THUNDA STRUCK," I yelled hitting him with an Aura Sphere knocking him unconscious, "Are you two okay," I said turning towards Lati and Loti, "WE WANT OUR MOMMY AND DADDY," they yelled breaking into tears, "Shush it's okay your daddy's here," I said taking off my hood making Lati and Loti smile, "Daddy help us please," Loti said still scared, "I'll get you out," I said putting my hood back on and cut the cage door open, "DADDY," they screamed as they hugged me, "It's alright now I'm here now let's go back to see your mommy," I said as I carried them back to Thunder's house.

_Thunder's house_

"So where did he go," Thunder asked sitting next to Jewel as Aurora finished explaining what happened while they were knocked out, "I don't know he didn't say he just said he was going to save his kids," Aurora said as I opened the door, "I'm back and I got the kids they are safe," I said as Jewel rushed to me, "Chris, Lati, Loti I was so afraid I'd never see any of you again," Jewel said she tackled me trying to hug me, "Don't worry I used Aura to kick his ass all the way to Mars," I said smiling, "MOMMY," Lati and Loti screamed as they hugged her, "Aw what a happy ending," Thunder said, "Yep it's a happy ending," I said holding the three of them close, "Well you should get home soon," Aurora said as the sun began to set, "Got it covered," I said as Mr. Mime teleported into the house, _**"Ready to take you home Chris,"**_ Mr. Mime said through telepathy, "Alright guy's let's go home," I said as Mr. Mime teleported the five of us home.


	6. Legendary Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Game freak does**

"So what do you want to do today Jewel," I asked as I finished eating, "Well we could get your friends together and have some fun," Jewel said still eating, "Yeah I need to hang out with them but we can't leave Lati and Loti alone a poacher could try a catch them," I said as Jewel finished, "Well we can bring them with us and keep them in their Pokéballs," Jewel said as we sat on the couch, "Speaking of Lati and Loti where are they," I asked as they came downstairs, "Lati can't catch me," Loti said mocking Lati, "I can too catch you," Lati said gaining on Loti, "Uh can you two stop for a minute," I asked, "Sure daddy what's up," Loti asked as the chase ended, "Well we were thinking of hanging out with Seje and some of my other friends and we wanted to bring you guys with us," I said making Lati smile, "Do we get to play," Lati asked, "Yes you'll get to play," Jewel said making Lati and Loti smile, "YAY," the two of them screamed, "Okay then I'll PM Seje to get everyone ready," I said pulling out my phone,

_Me: Hey can you tell everyone to get ready_

_Seje: Sure but get ready for what?_

_Me: A lot of fun_

_Seje: All right I'll tell them_

"There we go Seje's getting everyone ready," I said smiling, "Lati, Loti can you get Mr. Mime please," Jewel asked, "Okay," they said as they flew upstairs, "Well I hope their ready to have some fun," I said, "You never told me what we were doing," Jewel said, "Ya see it's a surprise," I said smiling as Lati and Loti came down with Mr. Mime, _**"What do you need,"**_ Mr. Mime asked, "I need you to take us to Seje's and then I need you to get three others they are Kora, Thunder, and Adam," I said, _**"Why do you need me to get those three,"**_ Mr. Mime asked confused, "Were going to have some fun and relax I bought some stuff that we can use to have fun," I said pointing at my bag, _**"Alright but then you need to at least start training Lati and Loti to use Teleport,"**_ Mr. Mime said, "Yeah we would have them do it but they need to time to make it more accurate," I said only getting a nod from Mr. Mime as we were teleported to Seje's.

_Seje's House_

"Ugh when is Chris going to be here," Seje said as Nidoking sighed, "I don't know just wait," Nidoking said slightly annoyed, "Well he said he'd be here soon at least," Seje said bored as a light flashed, "Finally their here," Nidoking said relieved, "Sup peeps," I said smiling as Mr. Mime left to get the others, "I was wondering when you'd get here," Seje said smirking, "Well I hope everyone likes thee stuff I brought," I said as I put my bag on the ground, "What's in their," Seje asked as I smiled, "That's for me to know and you to figure out," I said as Seje deflated, "Aw your no fun," Seje said as everyone showed up.

"Hello everybody let's party," I said smiling grabbing my bag and taking stuff out, "Laser tag stuff; check, Drinks; check, Food; check, and Paintball equipment; check," I said pulling out the stuff from my bag making many of them peeps including Jewel to go slack jawed, "How much stuff can you put in that bag," Kora asked as Lily just watched, "My little secret," I replied with dark smile, "Dude what's with the creepy smile," Adam said as shiver was sent down his spine, "I just do it for fun," I said making everyone deadpan, "Really who does that just for fun," Thunder said, "I don't know and don't want to know," Adam said shaking his head, "What you peeps talking bout," I said like a gangster, "Nothing," they said as I smirked, "Well now I just need to grab the tables," I said pulling a table out of the bag, "Okay how are you doing this," Jewel asked shocked, "Two things, one pure genius and two Aura," I whispered to her, "Your full of surprises," Jewel said, "I know that's another reason you love me," I said kissing her cheek, "T-Thanks," Jewel said as her face got as red as a tomato, "Yeah now I need to go talk to Aurora she's got a case of love and I need to see if she's doing good," I said as went over to Aurora, "So did you do like I told you," I asked as Aurora turned to me, "N-No not yet I-I'm still nervous," Aurora said with worry in her voice, "{Sigh} Then let me help you," I said as I grabbed Aurora and brought her towards Thunder, "Alrighty now tell him," I said as Aurora bumped into Thunder, "Oh hey Aurora," Thunder said smiling as Aurora started to get shy, "H-Hey T-Thunder," Aurora said nervously, "What's the matter why are you so nervous," Thunder asked, "Ihavefeelingsforyou," Aurora said quickly, "What I didn't catch that," Thunder said confused, "I have feelings for you," Aurora said finally, "Really well that's okay I've got feelings for you too," Thunder said as Aurora looked shocked, "R-Really," Aurora said on the verge of tears, "Yes," Thunder said as Aurora hugged him and cried tears of joy onto his shoulder, "My work here is done," I said quietly and went back to Jewel.

"Ready for some paintball suckas," I said as Jewel sat on my shoulder smiling with Lati and Loti in their Pokéballs, "Yeah let's do it," Kora said with Lily smiling, "I'm game," Adam said with Bullet beside him, "Let's do this," Thunder said with Aurora standing beside him, "Yeah let's do this fools," Seje said with Nidoking smirking, "Alright then let's gear up," I said as everyone got the padding on and grabbed a paintball gun (There is padding and paintball guns made for the Pokémon.) and got onto the field.

_Seje_

"This will be easy right Nidoking," Seje said, "Hmm don't under estimate our opponents especially Chris," Nidoking said getting Seje's attention, "Huh what'chu you talking bout," Seje said confused and curious, "You scare everyone who tries to tick you off but Chris I don't feel a single fear in him," Nidoking said, "Okay we figure it out later let's just have fun kay," Seje said as the horn sounded the start of the game, "Alright let's go," Seje said looking for target's.

_Me_

"Jewel let's see if these guy's can take me down," I said as I climbed a tree to the top, "Hey isn't this dangerous," Jewel asked climbing up with me, "Life is full of risk and risk can either screw you or pay off big time," I said smiling, "Alright can you see them," Jewel asked, "Yeah now let the games begin," I said as I hit Kora and Lily from the tree, "Two down six to go," I said smiling as I jumped down from my position and made perfect landing as I caught Jewel who jumped with me, "Let's watch for a while," I said as we hid in a bush.

_Thunder_

"Were pinned down by Adam this sucks," Thunder said shooting back at them, "Well I'm having fun," Aurora said firing at Bullet, "Let's try shooting them at the same time," Thunder said, "Alright 1, 2, 3, GO," Aurora said as they shot at Adam and Bullet driving them back, "Alright let's keep it up," Thunder said as Bullet was hit, "Alright Adam surrender," Aurora said as she stopped shooting, "Fine," Adam said, stepping out from behind a rock, "Alright now your both out," Thunder said hitting Adam with paintball, "Alright me and Bullet will wait for you guys to get done see ya," Adam said as they went to the bench where Kora and Lily were.

_Seje_

"Well this has been a pretty boring game," Seje said as he and Nidoking were searching for the others, "Hmm wonder if were the only ones still in," Nidoking said, "Nah if we were we would've heard a horn," Seje said as paintball whizzed by his head, "WTF," Seje said as he hid behind cover, "Nidoking see anyone," Seje asked as Nidoking shook his head, "Let's keep our guard up I do not want to be raped," Seje said smiling, "Ugh another joke really why now," Nidoking asked a paintball hit his chest, "Aw man now your out," Seje said shooting at the shooter, "AHH," the shooter said as Seje went over, "Well who was it," Nidoking asked Seje, "It's Jewel," Seje said as Jewel got up, "Aw man I told Chris we should've stuck together," Jewel said upset, "Well you got Nidoking," Seje said pointing at Nidoking as they heard Thunder and Aurora scream, "What the heck was that," Seje said as Jewel and Nidoking began walking to the bench, "Chris got them and watch out he's… different he's completely absorbed by the game," Jewel said as she walked away.

_Me_

"Got you two good," I said laughing, "GRRR I would hurt you if Thunder wasn't here," Aurora said threateningly as I just yawned, "So what I've put enough stress on my body I lost feeling to some parts of my body," I said rotating my foot and leg 180 degrees, "Whoa how did you do that," Thunder asked, "I was always able to do it I'm flexible," I said smirking, "Well good luck," Thunder said as he and Aurora went to the bench, "Now let's really have some fun," I said as I ran to Seje's Aura, "Gotcha Seje," I said silently as I got ready to end the game, "Now where's Chrisy-Chris," Seje said as he walked into my sight, "Boo-yah," I said as I fired the paintball gun and hit Seje, "Aw man I'm out," Seje said as the horn sounded, "Alright game's over," I said smiling, "Great game Chris so who'd you get," Seje asked, "I got you, Kora, Lily, Thunder, and Aurora," I said, "Whoa how'd you get Lily she's a Mew couldn't she use Protect," Seje asked, "Yes that's true but that would've happened if she saw me," I said smiling as Kora gave me a glare and Lily didn't seem to care to much.

Everyone was lying down or off somewhere making out as me and Jewel set up lunch, "Jewel I'm letting Lati and Loti out of their Pokéballs," I said releasing Lati and Loti, "Hi daddy," they said giving me a hug, "Hey guys now that the paintball game is over you two can play," I said as they smiled, "Yay can we play with that Mew," Lati asked pointing at Mew, "Her name is Lily and yes you can play with her but ask first okay," I said as they nodded and began to play tag with Lily, "Hey Chris where were you when you got me and Lily," Kora asked after calming down, "I climbed a tree for a bird's eye view and I saw the two of you and it was a pretty nice shot set up so I took the shots," I said while making burgers, "Ya know for a 14 year old your doing a pretty amazing job cooking those burgers," Kora said, "Ya I'm still learning," I said, "Ya know you were pretty scary during that game," Kora said with a shiver, "Ya I just get absorbed sometimes and I'm just lucky no one's tried to hurt anybody I know yet since I've got Lati and Loti poachers will do anything to get them," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice, "Well you'd figure something out," Kora said, "I have a plan I just don't want to use it," I said and continued cooking, "Hey Chris can you go get the ketchup bottle for me," Jewel asked, "Sure brb," I said as I went to my bag for the ketchup.

"Well everyone time to eat," I said as everyone came for lunch, "Ooh this looks great," Adam said as he sat with Bullet in his lap, "Lily ready to try a burger," Kora asked as she sat down with everyone else, "Let's make a toast to having our world and the Pokémon world being one," I said raising my glass, "Cheers," everyone said as we drank the soda, "This merge must've made a lot of kids and Pokémon fans real happy," Kora said, "Yeah I mean it's the greatest thing to happen since Pokémon was introduced to the world as an anime," Adam said, "Preach the truth," Seje said as he ate the burger, "Yep and most of us found the ones we love because of the merge," I said looking at Jewel who blushed, "Amen to that," Jewel said as we laughed, "Ah today is perfect," I said as I looked at the stars and saw Team Rocket's Meowth Balloon, "Crap buckets," I said getting everyone's attention, "What's wrong," Adam asked as I pointed to the hot air balloon, "Wait Team Rocket's here too," Kora said, "Yep meaning Ash and his friends are here as well," I said with a sigh, "Everyone stay here I'll take care of this," I said popping my knuckles, "I'm going with you," Jewel said hopping on my shoulder, "Alright but first Lati, Loti return," I said returning them to their Pokéballs, "I won't be long," I said following the balloon as it landed.

_In the forest_

"Yes at long last we've got Pikachu," Jessie said dancing, "Now we'll get some respect," James said dancing with Jessie, "And we'll be super rich," Meowth said dancing, "Whoa I don't know what's worse your dancing or your cockiness," I said wearing a hood, "And who are you to judge us," Jessie said with anger in her voice, "Aw you don't remember me did you three stooges hit your head," I said smirking making all three of them mad, "YOUR THAT KID FROM THE POKÉMON CENTER," they screamed, "And you nearly made me go deaf," I said holding my ears, "Serves you right for those insults," Jessie said arms crossed, "I didn't insult you I said the truth and you couldn't handle it," I said smirking, "GRRR you'll pay, Go Pumpkaboo," Jessie said as she release Pumpkaboo, "Go Inkay," James said releasing Inkay, "New ones cool this will be a two on two then me and Jewel versus you two fools," I said laughing and Jewel giggled, "Inkay use Psy beam on that Pikachu," James said as Inkay launched the beam of Psychic energy, "Agility to dodge then finish Inkay with Thunder," I said as I shot an Aura Sphere at Pumpkaboo, "You can use Aura," Meowth said shocked, "Yep and now to finish this with my blade," I said as I made my Aura Blade, "Meet my blade it's name is Lightning," I said striking Inkay and Pumpkaboo knocking them out, "I think we should go while the going's good," Meowth said getting in the balloon, "Not yet," I said standing in the balloon, "Your latest capture was a Pikachu release it," I said threateningly, "Fine," James said as the cage opened and the Pikachu went towards Jewel, "Who are you guy's," Pikachu asked, "Friends," Jewel said as I came over and Team Rocket flew away, "Alright I made those idiots leave so Pikachu where's your trainer," I asked him, "He's somewhere back that way," Pikachu said pointing in the direction of my group, "Well he might have met with my group so let's head back and find out," I said as Jewel rode on my shoulder back to everyone else.

_The group_

"Alright I'm back and Team Rocket were scared brainless," I said smiling as Jewel rubbed her cheek on mine, "Hey Chris you won't believe whose here," Adam said as he and Bullet came up to me, "Is it Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," I asked as Adam's jaw dropped, "How'd you know," Adam asked, "Team Rocket had his Pikachu," I said shrugging, "Oh well we told Ash that you followed them and you'd be able to save Pikachu so come on," Adam said as we walked back to the lunch tables where everyone was staring at Ash, "Hey is this your friend," Ash asked getting everyone to look at me, "Yep names Chris and this is my partner Jewel," I said pointing at my Pikachu as Ash's Pikachu ran over too him and climbed on his shoulder, "Ash I was worried they'd finally got me," Pikachu said as he hugged him, "You know I would've followed them Pikachu," Ash said, "Well Ash I'm guessing the Legendries explained everything that was going on," I said drinking some more soda, "Sort of they said that this involved Jirachi and someone's wish," Ash said, "Well that was my wish I and it merged our worlds together it's still incomplete but it'll get done sooner or later," I said shrugging, "Oh… Wait what about my Pokémon at Professor Oaks," Ash asked concerned about his Pokémon and his friends, "Well they should've been one of the first things to crossover along with your friends, family, and the Professor," I said thinking with logic, "Whoa so is this permanent," Ash asked, "Yes it most likely will be permanent," I said, "So what will happen to your world's economy," Ash asked, "Well it would be slow but we would eventually adapt to everything," I said shrugging, "So do you guys want to battle," Ash asked as I smiled, "YES," everyone yelled making Ash and his Pikachu flinch, "Alright who want's to go first," Ash asked, "Meez please," Seje said waving his hands, "Alright then you go first it'll be a one on one," Ash said as Seje got excited, "Great me and Nidoking are going to crush it," Seje said fist pumping.

_Ash vs. Seje_

"Alright Pikachu let's go," Ash said as Pikachu hopped in front of him, "Ready Nidoking," Seje asked as Nidoking walked onto the field, "Ready," Nidoking said as he got into his battle stance, "Alright Pikachu use Thunder," Ash said as Pikachu hit Nidoking with tons of electricity and received little damage, "Alright Nidoking use Earth Power," Seje said as Nidoking created a fissure, "Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack then use Iron Tail," Ash said as Pikachu got out of the way and hit Nidoking in the back of the head, "Nidoking are you okay," Seje asked as Nidoking shook his head, "I'll be fine," Nidoking said, "Okay then use Focus Punch," Seje said as Nidoking's fist glowed white and tried to hit Pikachu, "Dodge then use Thunder Wave," Ash said as Pikachu dodged the punch and paralyzed Nidoking, "Now Iron Tail," Ash said as Pikachu hit Nidoking knocking him out, "Nidoking good job now return," Seje said returning Nidoking, "Great battle Seje," Ash said, "Thanks Ash," Seje said as Kora got on the field, "Now it's my turn," Kora said.

_Ash vs. Kora_

"Alright Charizard let's go," Ash said as released Charizard, "Lily let's win this," Kora said as Lily floated to the field, "Alright Charizard use Flamethrower," Ash said as Charizard let loose a very powerful flamethrower, "Lily use Protect then use Hydro Pump," Kora said as Lily shielded it's self from the attack and launched the Hydro Pump, "Charizard dodge by taking to the sky then use Fire Blast," Ash said as Charizard flew above the water and launched a orb of fire, "Lily use Water Pulse to cancel it out," Kora said as Lily canceled out the attack, "Now Charizard use Overheat and Seismic Toss," Ash said as Charizard grabbed Lily and brought her into the sky while releasing a huge heat wave and threw Lily to the ground creating a crater, "Lily are you okay," Kora asked as the smoke cleared everyone could see Lily was knocked out, "Lily great job now return," Kora said as she returned Lily to her Pokéball, "Good job Charizard now take a good rest," Ash said returning Charizard, "Thanks for the battle Ash," Kora said walking for the field as Adam got on the field, "Let's do this," Adam said.

_Ash vs. Adam_

"Bullet time to shine," Adam said, "Go Oshawott," Ash said releasing Oshawott, "Bullet use Flame Wheel," Adam said as Bullet spun while his body was covered in fire, "Use Aqua Jet to counter then use Water Gun," Ash said as Oshawott and Bullet collided and Oshawott shot the water at Bullet landing direct hit, "Bullet quickly use Fire Blast," Adam said with slight panic in his voice, "Oshawott use Hydro Pump to counter," Ash said as Oshawott countered Bullet's Fire Blast, "Bullet quickly use Tackle," Adam said as Bullet hit Oshawott, "Oshawott use Aqua Jet," Ash said as Oshawott hit Bullet and knocked him out, "Bullet your great take a good rest," Adam said returning Bullet as Ash whispered some encouragement to Oshawott then returned him, "Thanks for the battle Ash," Adam said sitting down on the bench, "I hope your ready to lose," Thunder said as Aurora came onto the field, "I won't lose I'm going to win," Ash said as he got ready.

_Ash vs. Thunder_

"Go Pignite," Ash said as he released Pignite, "Aurora use Bone Rush," Thunder said as a bone appeared in Aurora's hand and rushed towards Pignite, "Pignite grab it and throw it behind you," Ash said as Pignite grabbed the bone and immediately threw it behind himself with Aurora still holding on, "Aurora use Aura Sphere," Thunder said Aurora hit Pignite from behind, "Pignite use Flame Charge," Ash said as Pignite surrounded itself in fire and charged at Aurora, "Aurora use Hammer Arm," Thunder said as Aurora prepped the attack, "Now use Flamethrower," Ash said as Pignite launched the flames at Aurora and hit, "Aurora use Arm Thrust," Thunder said as Aurora thrust it's arm forward towards Pignite, "Match it then use Flame Charge," Ash said as Pignite matched Aurora's Arm Thrust and then used Flame Charge hitting Aurora and knocked her unconscious, "Aurora that's was spot on perfect," Thunder said spraying Aurora with a Super Potion and Ash returned Pignite, "Thank you Thunder," Aurora said as she slowly got to her feet, "Great battle Thunder," Ash said as Thunder nodded and they sat at the bench, "Ash can Pikachu still battle," I asked, "Yeah sure why," Ash asked, "Let's make our battle shocking," I said smirking, "Alright then," Ash said as Pikachu and Jewel got on the field.

_Ash vs. Me_

"Pikachu you ready bud," Ash asked, "Yep," Pikachu said, "Jewel it's your time to shine," I said encouraging her, "Thank you Pikapi," Jewel said as she looked at Pikachu ready to battle, "Alright Pikachu start with Quick Attack," Ash said as Pikachu dashed at Jewel, "Agility to dodge then use Iron Tail," I said as Jewel dodged the attack and hit Pikachu with Iron Tail, "Pikachu use Volt Tackle," Ash said as Jewel got hit by Pikachu and flew back a bit, "Jewel use Electro Ball," I said as Jewel hit Pikachu with the electric orb, "Pikachu use Thunder," Ash said, "Match it," I said as Jewel and Pikachu launched their attacks, "This was a great battle Ash," I said as our Pokémon were panting, "It has been fun," Ash said smiling, "Jewel end this with Volt Tail," I said as Jewel's tail crackled with electricity, "Pikachu use Volt Tackle," Ash said as the attacks collided creating a explosion of smoke and dust, "Jewel are you okay," I asked, "Pikachu are you okay in there bud," Ash asked slightly worried, "Wait look," I said as the smoke cleared Jewel and Pikachu were both unconscious, "Jewel you okay," I asked as Jewel looked at me, "I'll live Chris," Jewel said as I sprayed a Hyper Potion on her, "Pikachu that was great," Ash said spraying a Super Potion on his wounds, "Thanks Ash," Pikachu said getting on his shoulder.

_After the battles_

"Well thanks for the battle Ash but I have to get going," I said as Ash walked away continuing his journey and Mr. Mime teleported to us, _**"Are you and your friends ready to go,"**_ Mr. Mime asked, "Yeah I just I need to get some stuff together then we can go," I said as I started putting everything back in my bag, "Well I hope to see you again Ash," I said Mr. Mime got back from teleporting everyone home, _**"Alright everyone is back at their homes,"**_ Mr. Mime said as I walked over, "Alright let's go see ya Seje," I said as Mr. Mime teleported me and Jewel back to my house.


	7. Helping God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights the rights go to Game Freak**

Dream world/Mindscape… Again, Lame...

"Huh? Why am I here again? I was dreaming the good dream..." I said as Jewel giggled.

"Daddy, where are we?" Lati asked as Loti was exploring.

"I don't know, but I think the group will show up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... and now." I said as Seje and everyone else appeared.

"Huh? What? Why are we here again?" Adam asked as Seje looked upset.

"I was enjoying my spaghetti dream!" Seje said as I made a finger pistol and put it to my head.

"Lamest crap for being upset over. You weren't having a sex dream like me.", I teased as Seje shut up and Jewel's face turned red in embarrassment. Lati and Loti were confused.

"What's a sex dream?", Loti asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, okay?", I said.

"Okay Daddy.", Loti said as a light appeared.

"Ah now behold, the mighty Arceus!" I said as Arceus emerged from the light.

"Hello! It's good to see you all again!", Arceus said as Thunder and Aurora's jaw dropped.

"What!? You guys met Arceus and never told me!?, Thunder exclaimed, shocked and in awe.

"Well, all we did was break into a Rocket base and free three legendary Pokémon.", I said smiling.

"SERIOUSLY WHY WASN'T I INVITED!?", Thunder screamed at me.

"Well, we hadn't met till after the base raid.", I said.

"Fine.", Thunder said in defeat.

"Now the reason I brought you here is because some of the legends that decided to search for a human partner were captured by Team Rocket. I wish for you to save them.", Arceus said, looking desperate.

"Sure! We can do that. Just watch Lati and Loti while were saving the day.", I told her as Kora look at me like I was crazy.

"They might have upgraded security since last time you know.", Kora said with Adam nodding.

"Yeah...Who knows what kind of tech they've got?" I smiled at this.

"Then I'll go Beast Mode. Then that's when the fun will begin...", I elaborated smiling, as everyone but Arceus felt chills go down their spines.

"What's Beast Mode?" Seje asked.

"I will rely on animal instinct to fight and evade anything they got.", I said with a chuckle. Arceus decided that would be the last note of the meeting.

"Well then I will see you all when you return.", Arceus told us as we were Teleported to the Rocket's Base.

* * *

Rocket Base- The Site Of A Soon-to-be-Massacre...

"So this is the base... Wow, this is going to be easy.", I said as everyone else looked at the lasers, turrets, and enough Team Rocket grunts to count as an army.

"This is easy!? I'd hate to see what you think is difficult...", Adam said as everyone shuddered in horror at the thought.

"Just get your hoods on so we won't reveal who we are.", I said as everyone put their hoods on. "Alright use your codenames too."

We moved to the gate, getting ready to begin the slaughter. The gate loomed over us as we came closer. I decided that we weren't gonna come in politely.

"Stand back and get ready for a brawl.", I requested as I used an Aura sphere on the gate, blowing it off it's hinges. The resonating crash it made alerted all of the nearest Team Rocket members.

"Huh? Who goes there!? This is Team Rocket property!", a grunt said with his buddies coming to the gate as we all emerged from the smoke.

"We're here for the captured legends, assholes!", I said as the grunt laughed heartedly.

"Yeah, you and what army?", he said as Thunder and Seje emerged from the smoke.

"This one. Lucario, battle time!" Thunder said as Aurora came out of the smoke and took a battle stance.

"Nidoking, ready for an awesomesauce battle!" Seje said as Nidoking marched out of the smoke, ready for a battle.

"Pikachu, time to shock them.", I said as Jewel came from the smoke.

"This is your army? [Chuckles] You're going down AND your Pokémon will become Team Rocket members.", the grunt said smirking.

"It's us six against you bumbling idiots! It's more than fair!", I said, pounding that grunt's face in and leaving it a bloody mess.

"Attack and destroy them!", a Rocket officer commanded as the grunts attacked, rushing in blindly.

"Guys let's crush them and send them home with NO receipt!", Seje said as he kicked a grunt in the head before throwing the grunt into an officer and continued his rampage with a smile.

"Shocker... I think I see guns.", Thunder warned as he beat up an officer using a old piece of wood with nails in it. Soon, Team Rocket grunts grew smarter and started manning the turrets. The charge-up time for them were all the distraction I needed.

"I'll disable them quickly! You two keep them from firing by using human shields!" I ordered as I started attacking the grunts on the turrets...

* * *

Interior Of The Base Like The Sneaky Little Rats They Where...

"So where are the Legends supposed to be located?", Adam asked as he and Kora were sneaking around the interior of the Base.

"Probably on the lower levels..." Kora whispered as two guards came out of a room up ahead. Their words were not lost upon the two protags.

"Man... Can't believe that we got some Legends.", one of the grunts said.

"Yep now we can study them for a way to find Arceus... Then, we will rule the world-!" The other grunt was cut off as Adam came up from behind and knocked them out.

"Well, let's check where these two came from.", Adam said as they sneaked over to the door. "Get ready for anything," Kora said. Adam nodded and the two of them kicked the door down. Only two scientists were in the room.

"Who are these people?" one of the scientists asked his partner, the latter trying to hit the alarm. Adam saw this.

"No ya don't!", Adam said, kicking the scientist away as Kora grabbed the other. She began to shake him madly.

"Where are the Legendary Pokémon!? And don't lie or I'll use my ultimate move of kawaiiness on you!" Kora demanded, man-handling the scientist. He adjusted his glasses and smirked evilly.

"We just moved them. The two dragons we caught are upstairs and the Cobalion we caught is in a lower level. But you'll be wasting your time. If a Legend leaves the Base, this place will have 5 minutes before it self destructs.", the scientist explained. Kora didn't like his answer and knocked him out.

"Idiot... let's burn the research and go help the others Adam!" Kora yelled as they began to scour and ransack the research.

"Now let's go and see if the others need reinforcements.", Adam said as they rushed to the entrance...

* * *

Exterior Of The Base/Site Of A Massacre...

Right now, we were surrounded by dead Team Rocket grunts and officers and the Pokémon were fairing much better than the dead grunts. We were just getting warmed up.

"Well that was good for exercise-for-demise, wouldn't you say Nido?", Seje asked the Drill pokemon, who nodded the affirmative.

"Well now that they all dead, who wants to go see if Kora and Adam need help?", I asked, said two people emerging from the base. They looked fine.

"We've got some good news!" Kora said happily.

"And some bad news..." Adam said, looking at Kora.

"Let's vote. Which should we hear first: good or bad news?", I asked. Chris answered first.

"Let's hear the bad news so we know what we need to do to stay alive." The others agreed after some thought but I remained adamant.

"Well... I vote good news. I don't want to hear something bad then hear good stuff as an attempt to try and make myself happier. That would be a turd move." Jewel agreed.

"Well, I just wanna hear what the news is. I really don't give a flying two shits if it's good or bad." Seje said as Nidoking shrugged.

"Well alright. Let's hear bad news then the good news.", Thunder finalized. I nodded, not wanting to be stuck out here during a debate.

"Well, if the Legends leave the base, it will self-destruct. And we'll only have 5 minutes before the place goes up in flames.", Adam said as Kora got ready to tell us her news.

"We also figured out where the legends are being kept! Zekrom and Reshiram are in the upper levels and Cobalion is in the lower levels!", Kora exclaimed like she was at a pep rally.

"Well then. Seje and Thunder, you go after Cobalion. Kora and Adam, go save Reshiram and Zekrom. I'll distract the rest of the Rockets and take your Pokémon with you. Me and Jewel will also do this Call of Duty style.", I planned, doing a really cool pose and making everyone sweat-drop.

"Well that was interesting," Adam said as more grunts started coming.

"Now go and hurry up!", I yelled as they returned their Pokémon and went back into the base, "Now let's dance..." I said, grabbing two Mini Uzi's off the ground and taking aim...

* * *

Lower Level of Base's Interior...

"So Cobalion's down here right?", Seje asked quietly as he and Thunder were sneaking into the base.

"Yeah. According to Kora and Adam, he should be down here.", Thunder told him as they found a lab. It had a barricaded door so they couldn't immediately see the inside...yet...

"Let check it out; seez if he's in here being fed like a rabid cat.", Seje said, him opening the door and seeing only one scientist and Cobalion in a cage with little food and water, confirming his suspicions.

"That's no way to treat anyone.", Thunder said quietly.

"This is inhumane. How do they sleep at night knowing that they are keeping anything in a condition like that?", Seje asked to himself mostly, quietly but angrily as well.

"Maybe I should have Aurora take him down...", Thunder suggested, but Seje wasn't listening as he went ahead.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Thunder said quietly with annoyance in his voice.

"Saving a Legend and being a boss. How you doin'?", Seje said, getting behind the scientist and putting him in a sleeper hold. The feeble scientist only struggled a little before his airways were promptly crushed. He was lifeless in seconds.

"Well now that that's done, let's get Cobalion free!", Seje cheered, inspecting the cage. Inside, Cobalion looked malnourished, sick and delusional in one sitting.

"Who are you and why are you here!?", Cobalion said slightly aggressive towards Seje as Thunder came in.

"What the heck Seje!? Aurora could've done that with a lot less risk!", Thunder said annoyed.

"Sorry Thundy but I was tired of seeing Cobalion in a cage looking like a diseased lion with blue ink on him.", Seje countered, ignoring Cobalion's questions.

"Hey, I'm talking to[Cough] you!", Cobalion said getting angry. Seje snapped his head to him in response, followed by:

"Oh sorry I'm Seje! For days! And that's Thunder! We're here to get you out of here so you WON'T smell atrocious!", Seje said smiling, but Cobalion was not amused.

"How do I know you're trustworthy and not a deceiving liar?", Cobalion questioned, not convinced.

"Wanna know sucka? Arceus sent us here to rescue youse fools!"

"Not good enough. That can easily be a ruse to get me under your trust wing."

"And we also did a raid before and helped Keldeo out like the majestic unicorn he is.", Seje added, sealing the deal and breaking the locks on the cages.

"Fine, I'll cooperate. It'll get me out of here faster.", Cobalion said as more Team Rocket grunts were racing towards them.

"Looks like were going to fight our way out.", Thunder said, making Seje smile.

"Then it'll be fun while we escape for once~!."

The grunts banged on the door, demanding entry while shooting at the door to further damage it. Thunder grew worried as the door looked ready to give.

"Hope Adam and Kora are doing better than us...", he said as Nidoking and Aurora got ready for battle...

* * *

Upper Level Of The Base Interior...

"Well, I see two doors ahead... They must lead to Zekrom and Reshiram.", Adam deduced, looking at the doors.

"Let's split up! I'll take the right door and you take the left one!" Adam nodded and they split up...

* * *

\Kora...

"Wow! This must be a power room!", Kora said to herself. She then heard a loud roar, "Oh no! That must be Zekrom! They're probably using him to power the base!...I gotta save the draggy!" She ran towards the roar and came across a door. Looking inside, she saw Zekrom in a giant sphere with wires hanging from it with scientists everywhere.

"Well, these guys are going to need to go to sleep!" Kora said, letting out Mew. The First Species Pokemon shook her head to rid of any grogginess and waited for a request.

"Mew, can you please use Sleep Powder on all of the scientists so we can help free Zekrom?", Kora asked with a begging notion. Mew nodded the affirmative and flew inside quietly and went above the scientists. Once there, she focused and began to emit the Sleep Powder. The green cloud of sleep-inducing dust floated down to the evil Rocket Scientists, them not noticing in time.

"Huh? Isn't this Sleep Powder?" a scientist said as they all got drowsy. No sooner, their bodies all hit the floor.

"Perfect! Thanks Mew!", Kora cheered as all of the scientists fell asleep.

"No problem Kora!" Mew said as Kora returned her.

"Alrighty, now how to get you out of here?..." Kora asked, mostly to herself as she inspected the glass sphere. The Deep Black Pokemon wasn't tolerant of staring just yet.

"Why are you here, puny little girl?", Zekrom asked with a tone of anger.

"I'm here to get you free now. When they put you in this thingy, did you see any weak points that can help get you out?" Kora asked as Zekrom narrowed his eyes in response.

"And would you wish to free me so you can sell me as profit?" Zekrom assumed, still not trusting Kora.

"No, ya big dummy! I was sent by the great white llama, Arceus! So can you please cooperate with me so I can free you?" Kora said, slightly annoyed. Zekrom just shook his head at her before begrudgingly accepting.

"Fine. The head scientist designed this prison and may have notes that can help.", Zekrom said, pointing at one of the sleeping scientist. She smiled at Zekrom before walking over to the target.

"Alrighty then. I'll search him!" Kora said, searching his lab coat...

* * *

Adam...

"Alright, that Legend should be just up ahead." Adam said, hearing a roar. "Whoa... I must be getting closer to him than I thought..."

He rushed towards the roar to see Reshiram in chains as scientists were prodding him with strange equipment.

"GRR, this is unacceptable... Bullet, let's knock 'em out!" Adam said, releasing Bullet, the Fire Weasel Pokemon, ready to battle. "Flame Wheel on those scientists!"

Bullet sprung into immediate action, charging at the scientists in a wheel of fire. Once he made contact with them, they were knocked out as promised.

"Now free Reshiram with Metal Claw!" Adam requested, Bullet already ahead of him and breaking the chains.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Adam asked, returning Bullet. The Vast White Pokemon opened his teary eyes and saw Adam looking at him in concern. He smiled as he finally was freed.

"I'm fine... Thank you for helping me..." Reshiram said happily. "No problem. My name's Adam by the way." Adam said, returning the smile.

"I'm Reshiram. But you may call me Sol." Reshiram said, still smiling his elation. "What's going on? I thought I heard commotion from my brother and Cobalion."

"I've got some friends of mine helping out to free Cobalion and Zekrom." Adam told him.

"Well, at least we won't be prisoners to these wretched people." Sol said in anger.

"We may want to hurry one of my friends is currently fighting the Rocket reinforcements with his GF Jewel," Adam said as they left the room and went to Kora.

* * *

Kora's frustration

"Ugh none of these notes say anything about how to get it open," Kora said in frustration.

"Well I don't know see if the Mew with you can crack this thing," Zekrom suggested as Kora released Mew.

"Mew can you please crack open the sphere Zekrom is in and get him out please," Kora asked as Mew began attacking the sphere after a while it cracked.

"It's weakened I'll take it from here," Zekrom said blasting the crack with his Fusion Bolt.

"Kora you ready to go," Adam asked as he came into the room with Sol behind him.

"Who are you human," Zekrom asked with anger in his voice.

"He rescued me from those scientist brother so please let us leave," Sol pleaded to his brother.

"Fine but if he tries anything I won't hesitate to kill him," Zekrom said as they left to meet at the exit.

* * *

With Seje and Thunder

"Well this was fun," Seje said wiping blood off his forehead.

"That was very tiring we need to get out of here now," Thunder said irritated.

"Ugh I'm not feeling so good," Cobalion said before falling on one knee.

"Crap his condition is getting worse Thunder clear the way while I carry Cobalion," Seje said lifting Cobalion over his shoulders.

"All right then let's go," Thunder said as they began moving towards the exit.

* * *

The exit

"Where's Seje and Thunder they should be back by now," Adam worried for his friends.

"Maybe they got held by some grunts," Kora suggested.

"We should leave the guards will be here soon," Zekrom said impatiently.

"No Cobalion is in here and they have bombs," Reshiram reminded his brother.

"Yeah just wait a minute," Adam said as Seje and Thunder came with grunts chasing them.

"LET'S GO," Thunder yelled as one grunt threw a grenade.

"Seje; Thunder look out for the grenade," Adam yelled as he ran and pulled them towards the exit as the explosion caused the roof to collapse.

"Come on let's get out of here," Zekrom said as they left the building.

* * *

Outside the base

"That was a lot of fun," I said to Jewel as she was lying on her stomach.

"Tomorrow I'm staying in bed," Jewel told me as I laughed.

"Why these guys acted this was a CoD game so they were predictable," I told her as she looked at me like I was asking for death.

"You really want to die don't you," Jewel said as I stopped laughing.

"No I hate death I just want a thrill," I said as everyone came rushing out of the Base.

"Ah good to see you guys succeeded," I said smiling as we ran to the top of a hill as the Base blew up into a fiery pile of corpses and junk.

"Man it's like watching fireworks," Thunder said as he lay down.

"So… Sol did those scientists injure you," Adam asked.

"I don't think so but they did try to drain me of my power," Sol said.

"Hey Sol I wanted to ask if I could try and catch you but I want to battle first," Adam asked.

"I do not mind but not now I'd like to regain my strength first I'll meet you in Asia once my strength has returned.

"I can't wait to get back I need a shower," I told them as Seje gave Cobalion some food and treated his wounds.

"So how does you feel now Cobalion," Seje asked worried for Cobalion.

"Better than when I was in that cage," Cobalion said wincing.

"Maybe you should take it easy those wounds are not going to heal for a while," I said while sitting in a tree.

"Hey maybe Arceus can heal your wounds faster," Thunder suggested.

"That's true mother could speed up the healing process," Reshiram confirmed.

"Alright let's go to her little Pocket dimension," I said as we left.

* * *

Mindscape

"Chris I see you have freed them though I do not know what happened to Cobalion," Arceus said looking at Cobalion.

"Well when we got their he was in a cage with some crap food and he had wounds all over him so I knocked the scientist out and got him out of his cage then I gave him some food and treated his wounds," Seje explained as Cobalion collapsed.

"Cobalion are you okay," Thunder asked as Seje started checking him.

"His injuries are severe I can I heal some of his minor injuries but it will take time for him to fully heal," Arceus told us.

"Seje your good with medical stuff and Cobalion trusts you more than the rest of us why don't you watch him," I suggested as Seje perked up.

"I could do that if Arceus and Cobalion don't mind," Seje said with hopeful eyes.

"I have no problems with you watching Cobalion," Arceus said.

"I guess it's better than Virizion nagging me," Cobalion said as everyone laughed.

"Well then it's settled goodbye everyone I hope to you all again," Arceus said as we were sent out of the pocket dimension and sent home.


End file.
